


Arroz Con Leche

by chachkisalpaca



Series: Fools AU [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fools AU, fluff with little to no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: “Arroz con leche,me quiero casar,con una señorita llamada Brooke Lynn Hytes."In which Brooke doesn't speak a single bit of spanish.





	Arroz Con Leche

**Author's Note:**

> Sup pals. This is a sort of old thing I posted on my tumblr like a week ago? Idk. But this is nice and I thought I should share it over here too. Hope y'all enjoy.

It was a chill sunday morning, Brooke was all by herself on the school’s library finishing her applied maths II homework. It wasn’t difficult, at all, but she preferred to get it done quickly so she could spend the rest of the weekend doing nothing. **  
**

She was halfway done with the longest equation when she heard someone singing not so far from where she was.

“Arroz con leche, me quiero casar, con una señorita llamada Brooke Lynn Hytes.” Brooke cocked a brow when she heard her name, getting up and following the voice.

In a table set some meters away, Vanessa was sitting with a bunch of papers around her, writing so fast you’d think she was in a hurry. She kept on singing in Spanish, without even noticing Brooke standing there.

“No sé si es gay, o bisexual, pero mis piernas hace temblar.” Vanessa giggled, still focused on her papers. Vanessa scratched her pen against her cheek, stopping for a moment. “Shit, I don’t know what can rhyme next,” she complained, staring at her papers.

Brooke breathed in deeply, grabbed a random book, just as an excuse, and approached to Vanessa, slowly but surely.

When Vanessa heard the steps, she looked up and froze for a moment, but quickly smiled in her direction.

“Mornin’ Brooke,” she greeted, collecting her papers and making space for her. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I should ask you the same question,” Brooke pointed out, leaving her book aside. “Doing homework I see?” she questioned, looking at the paper sheets. Vanessa then remembered her homework and went back to writing.

“Uh, kinda. It’s exams week and a bitch has to pass and get that degree,” she said, now completely focusing on her assignments. “Shouldn’t you be studying too? We have applied maths on monday,” Vanessa inquired, briefly shifting her attention to Brooke.

Brooke bit the inside of her cheek, remembering her abandoned papers back on the other table. She brushed it off — there was no one else in the library, anyway.

“I’m done studying, and I came here to read a book in peace, Ra’Jah is being uneasy lately,” she commented, peeking at the book she’d chosen. Luckily for her, it was Emma by Jane Austen. The lie could go on without any problem.

Vanessa hummed as a response. Brooke thought on how she could get her attention, and then the obvious answer hit her.

“Y’know, when I was walking around I heard you sing in Spanish,” Brooke said, and the effect was immediate. Vanessa’s head jerked up and a look of complete terror shined in her face.

“Did you?” she questioned, her voice trembling.

“I did. You have a nice voice,” she complimented, “I’m curious for what you were saying, though? I just understood ‘gay’ and ‘bisexual’.” Vanessa sighed in relief.

“Gracias Diosito, no hablás una gota de español,” (Thanks God you don’t speak a single bit of spanish) Vanessa muttered, staring at Brooke. “Um, nothing too deep. It’s an old kids song me and my cousins used to sing.” she waved her hand in a dismissive way. “Hey, now that you’re here can you help me with this problem? I’m not really understanding it.” she changed the subject, Brooke smiled, deciding to let her get away with it.

“Sure, gimme your pen.” Brooke got closer so she could explain her better, but she didn’t forget about the song.

She’d find out later, though; right now she just wanted to enjoy Vanessa’s company as much as she could.


End file.
